Unsettled
Fluorite paced back and forth in the main clearing of her home. She had felt troubled since her resurrection and couldn’t really tell why. All she knew was that she couldn’t let go of when she was restoring Soldalite’s gem. She felt a strange energy that passed through at the moment and felt like that was what had restored Sodalite’s gem, but she couldn’t place what type of energies those were. They weren’t entirely magic, but something else, something extremely powerful that it frightened her a little. She bit down on her thumb as she tried to piece together this mysterious puzzle. “What is bothering you?” Lazuli spoke, breaking Fluorite from her thoughts and dragging her back to reality. She glanced behind her to see Lazuli standing a few feet away from her with her eye trained on Fluorite. “Well, yes, there it,” Fluorite admitted. It would have been pointless to hide this from Lazuli of all gems and the sooner she told someone, the better she’d feel. “What is it then?” “I can’t stop thinking about the wish granting tree,” Fluorite said. She watched as Lazuli’s body tensed a little. “I can’t get the moment when the tree used its powers to help me restore Sodalite’s gem.” “It’s a wish granting tree; it has wish granting powers like you,” Lazuli replied in her emotionless tone. Fluorite glanced at her and immediately recognized she was hiding something. “No, it doesn’t. I can’t quite explain it, but I know that tree doesn’t have the same powers as me. It’s like it’s different, very different.” “I think you’re just over thinking it,” Lazuli remarked. “But I’m not,” Fluorite replied as she took a deep breath. This had been bothering her for a few weeks now and she was sure this tree wasn’t a wish granting device. Now that she told Lazuli, she immediately shut down and Fluorite knew that Lazuli was hiding something. She would always revert to her emotionless state whenever she didn’t want to reveal too much information. She wanted to know what Lazuli was hiding from her, but she had to keep it together. “But you are. The tree has divine wish granting powers so they would feel different from yours at the time,” Lazuli replied. Fluorite growled softly and then said, “What are you hiding from me, Lazuli? You can’t fool me; I know you are hiding something from me.” Lazuli looked away, conflicted. Fluorite waited for several minutes for Lazuli to say or do something when she finally shook her head. “No.” “‘No?’” Fluorite echoed. “Why not?” “It’s not a good idea.” “What’s not a good idea?” Fluorite questioned, her voice oozing with frustration. She was getting tired of this game and wanted the truth from Lazuli. “To tell you the truth,” Lazuli barked at Fluorite. Fluorite narrowed her eyes at Lazuli. “Lazuli, I want the truth right now. I want to know the truth about that tree,” Fluorite said calmly, but angrily. “No. It’s better that you didn’t know. So, just drop it,” Lazuli said as she held her ground. “Fine,” Fluorite said as she placed her hands on her hip. “If you won’t tell me, I’ll find the truth out for myself.” She turned and started to head down the path to the warp pad when she felt something tug on her arm. She looked back at Lazuli and saw her eye was clouded with fear. “No! You can’t! If you do this, you’ll set her free!” Lazuli cried out. “Set who free?” Fluorite demanded. Lazuli’s widened in shock of her words as she let go of Fluorite’s arm and slowly back away, shaking her head. “Lazuli, tell me now or I walk to that warp pad and end up releasing whoever this is you’re so worried about.” “Even if I tell you, you’ll still want to free her!” Lazuli protested as tears started to form in the corners of her eye. “Then tell me the truth if that’s the case! Cause one way or another, I will find out,” Fluorite threatened Lazuli. She was starting to feel bad for her actions, but she couldn’t take this any longer. She wanted to know the truth that Lazuli was keeping secret. “I… I can’t…,” Lazuli said. Fluorite shook her head and without another word, she ran towards the warp pad, ignoring Lazuli’s pleas. Category:Fan Fiction